


Sectumsempra.

by HufflepuffAlchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Envy can choke, Gen, Guilt, I'm Sorry, Lust is a bitch, Not Incest, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Roy's trying his best but it's not really working, Someone needs to control his guilt complex, The ships are there but not really, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffAlchemist/pseuds/HufflepuffAlchemist
Summary: The Elrics are well-known Aurors throughout Amestris. Mostly for their unity and approachibility.Unfortunately for them, not everyone enjoys this.(Rated T for a tiny bit of blood and Ed-level language)





	1. Attack.

**Author's Note:**

> More angst because I can't help myself...I'm sorry.  
> And before anyone says it, this is NOT ripping off Ranowa's work. Yes, some elements are similar, but it is unintentional. I informed her beforehand & she was fine with it.
> 
> PS: YOU CAN PRY RAVENCLAW ELRIC BROS OUT OF MY COLD DEAD HANDS!  
> Edit: As suggested by YAJJ, I have tried to flesh out this chapter a bit more.

It had started off as a standard job. Track down the stray dark witch known only as Lust and return her to the Ministry. Totally standard, until everything went downhill. 

Initally, it'd gone well. They had saved a small child she was terrorising, Alphonse temporarily leaving to get her to safety. Edward stayed and started to fight the witch, hoping to outdo her. After Al returned, they realised her strength was superior to the prediction of either brother as she dodged their attacks with ease. She was completely unfazed as she was attacked from the front by Edward and behind by Alphonse.  


Then, she fought back, sending curses flying across the room, barely avoiding the brothers. One of them broke part of the wall Edward was next to, the debris knocking him to the ground and denting his automail leg.

"Shit," he muttered as he tried getting back up. It was easier said than done. A key part may have been hit.  
"Sectumsempra." Lust chanted, sending the curse straight at the fallen Auror. Just before it could hit him, a shadow fell over him, the owner briefly whimpering as the blood started running out of him. Lust chuckled darkly and Disapparated. She knew nothing could be done to reverse the damage done. It'd been a direct hit to the torso.  
"ALPHONSE!" Edward cried as reality set in. The other Auror turned to face him, smiled and collapsed.  
_No no no. Not him...anyone but him._  
"Al, c'mon. Don't you DARE...don't..we fought on opposite ends to stop this." he begged as he dropped to his knees to hold his brother. The incision was long, deep and had blood flooding out of it.  
"You'd've done it for me." Alphonse replied.  
"I'm the older brother, so obviously I'm gonna protect you, dumbass. Now you're like this because I couldn't. I'm so sorry." His voice broke and his eyes filled with tears. He squeezed them shut.  
"This isn't your fault." Al scolded weakly, shivering. He was so tired.  
"Isn't it?" he retorted, opening his eyes. He saw the shut eyes first, felt the cold flesh second, and couldn't hear breathing third.  
"Al?" Ed whispered, gently shaking him. When nothing happened, he called again. Nothing. He was dead.  
_He's dead, and it's all my fault._ Edward thought as the tears finally split over.  
For a while, all Ed could do was reflect on everything they'd endured together.  
Baby Al crawling behind him with that innocent beam on his face (that never changed).  
A slightly older Al sitting next to him as Hohenheim explained magic for the first time.  
Mum's funeral.  
Al's face after he'd been sorted into Ravenclaw like Ed.  
Auror training.  
Not much followed that, because nothing could.

"I'm sorry, Alphonse. I'm so, so sorry."


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Mustang finds the brothers & tries to help Ed with what happened. He also reflects on how they met.  
> (To smooth out this AU, certain events have been altered or removed. The outcomes of the former still work with the canon though).

When Roy had finally tracked down the missing duo, he was momentarily frozen with shock. Edward was cradling Alphonse's body, sobbing out apologies.  
"Edward?" he called out. The man looked up, grief and hopelessness painted on his face. In that moment, the older Auror couldn't help but remember how he met the pair in the first place.

 

_He had been called to stop an attack in Resembool. That was a shock, as the village was very rural and peaceful. Nothing like the hell he entered. Debris was everywhere as people tried to escape the wizard's wrath._

_Then he saw them._

_Two small golden-haired boys were trailing behind the fleeing crowds. The one in front, a touch shorter than the other, was muttering under his breath as he pulled his brother to safety. Suddenly, the wizard aimed a "Sectumsempra!" at them. Just before the draggee was hit, the dragger pushed him to the ground._

_The latter was hit in the_ _leg and crumpled. That snapped Roy out of it. He quickly disarmed the threat and ran over to access the damage done to the kid. His leg was cut off and a bloody pool came from the wound. He was out cold. No-one else but his brother was there, something that enraged Roy._

_"Can you save him?" the unscathed brother pleaded, tears running down his face._

_"I can't reattach the leg...but he can get a new one." Roy replied, using a spell to clot the blood._

_"Automail?" Roy nodded. "Our Muggle friend's learning to make some with her granny."_

_"Then we'll go there." The boy nodded, letting Roy pick up the other boy._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Roy Mustang."_

_"I'm Alphonse Elric. That's Edward, my older brother. He's going to Hogwarts soon." The kid smiled at the end. Roy joined in._

 

* * *

"Edward? What happened?"

"S-she tried to kill me with that curse. Alphonse jumped in front and now..." Ed stopped talking. He didn't need to go on.

"You're wrongfully blaming yourself. Edward, this is no different to what you did all those years ago."

"No-one died or hurt Al that time. This is the opposite."

"Is it? If you'd died instead of Al, either today or back then, would you have wanted him to blame himself?"

"No...but it's not his job to. Wasn't."

"Not to him."

 

_"Will he be OK?" Alphonse asked as Roy left the operating threate._

_"Should be. He'll be asleep for a bit, but then you can see him," he replied._

_"I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I'd been a bit faster..."_

_"Don't blame yourself. Edward chose to protect you despite the risks. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself when he wakes up."_

_"OK."_

_"Which reminds me, why weren't your parents with you?"_

_"Mum died a few years ago, and Dad...is MIA. We know he's actually reunited with Mum but no-one found him. He can't be around still." Alphonse started tearing up._

_"I'm sorry. Who takes care of you?"_

_"Winry's granny."_

_"Does she know?"_

_"Ed's letter got sent to her, so yeah. Hasn't told anyone but Winry."_

_"Fair enough." Winry herself, a blonde Muggle girl slightly older than Alphonse, entered the room._

_"He's awake and needs to see Al," she said. Roy nodded and let the kids leave._

 

"I never did ask him why he thought I blamed him." Edward half-smiled.

"There. If it wasn't his fault in Resembool, it's not your fault here."

"Maybe." He wasn't convinced, but Roy knew he'd said his piece for now. Silently, Ed picked up the body and followed his boss as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iffy on whether or not to add onto this fic. Hell, I only made this chapter to flesh it out a bit. If you want me to continue, comment that pls.


	3. News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward arrives at the Liore hospital and breaks the news to Winry. While waiting, he reflects on a chat he had with Al after getting his new leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly shocked this has kudos & comments praising me? Like, what the hell? Thanks so much. I hope I can keep entertaining you with this story :)

During the brief walk to Liore Hospital, Roy saw dozens of eyes fall upon Edward and himself. When they got in, all the receptionst did was look at Al before a stretcher was ordered. Once he was gone, Roy tried to get Edward looked at.

"I'll be fine. Really. Just...the automail," he muttered.

"If you have to call someone, we have a phone booth not far from here. Corridor straight ahead, second left," the receptionist said. She paused before adding, "I'm sorry about your brother, Edward."

"It's alright." Edward turned towards the booth corridor.

Winry picked up on the second ring. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Winry. It's Ed." 

"Ed? What happened in Liore? Mustang lost you!"

"Lust was further than anticipated, so whatever he did backfired." 

"Did you get her?" 

"No. She attacked then Disapparted. I think she unscrewed something in my leg. I couldn't get up and she tried to kill me."

"But you're fine, right?" Her hopeful tone broke his heart a bit more. 

"No. Al protected me from it, but...it got him in the chest. He's dead." 

"Oh my God," she half-sobbed. 

"Then she escaped. He died because of me, and I couldn't get her." 

"No, he died because of her. Don't you dare blame yourself. Get a bed so I can get a better look at that leg, OK? I'm on my way."

"OK. Bye." He hung up, but not before a sob was heard on the other side.

He returned and asked nervously for a bed, briefly explaining the origin of his automail. Fortunately, there were plenty free, so all he had to do was pick. Once his choice was made, he lay in wait for Winry. As he did, he recalled the conversation Roy had alluded to earlier.

_"Ed?" Alphonse called softly, eyes bloodshot from crying._

_"Hey, Al." he replied. He watched as his brother gently made his way to the bed._

_"Will you be OK?" he asked._

_"Sure, just a bit of therapy according to Granny and Winry."_

_"That's good," it was quiet for a few moments, "Do you blame me? For losing your leg?"_

_"What? Of course not! Al, I lost my leg because I'm your big brother. That means I'm going to put you before me. Every time."_

_"Even if it gets you killed?"_

_"Yep, but that won't happen because you're too smart for that sceanrio to happen." That made the younger smile._

_"OK."_

_"Now, get up here." Ed moved over so Al could lay next to him. It was a comfort thing the twoshared wherever one or noth got scared. He helped him up then snuggled closer to his brother. "Just sleep, alright? I'll be here when you wake up."_

_Al did sleep eventually, but Ed couldn't. Why did he ask a question like that?_

_  
_

"I still dunno why you asked that. I thought you already knew the answer," he muttered sleepily. Before Ed could stop it, he was sleeping.


	4. Repairs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winry arrives to repair Edward's leg. Talk ensues.

When Edward woke up, Winry had already set up her tools. She looked up from the table and smiled.

"Hey, handsome." she chirped, kissing his forehead.

"Hey, Winry. How bad is it?"

"Not that bad. Just a few loose screws. Probably gonna sting a bit."

"Do your worst." Ed teased. She smirked at that before she got to work, removing the broken screws effortlessly. Replacement did hurt a bit, but not as bad as it could've been.

"Talked to the nurse. You have to stay overnight to rest up."

"B-But she-"

"No buts. You have to come first," Roy interrupted sternly, blocking the doorway. His tone softened as he added, "I want to get justice too, but you need to rest." 

"Sure, fine. Just one night?" Edward sighed. Roy nodded.

"By the way, Mr Mustang, where are you staying?" Winry asked.

"Hotel near the station. I booked you a room too. I think you should stay here for a couple of days, Winry. Just in case Lust returns," the man answered.

"Alright, I did pack a few days' worth of clothes. I'll go in soon."

"See you there." Roy turned and left the room.

 

For about ten minutes after Roy's departure, the couple just lay in each other's arms, saying nothing. Winry was the one to break the silence.

"What is Lust exactly?"

"Evil bitch, rumoured to be part succubus, hence the alias. Lures people away before killing them."

"Sounds charming. D'you know why she was here?"

"Apparently she was part of Father's army in the War. Went into hiding and wants revenge."

"God, how long ago was that? Feels like yesterday."

"Only ended twelve years ago. The year after Al started."

"That explains a lot." She almost whispered the next part, "I wish I was like you two."

"How?" Edward tried asking casually.

"I wish I had magic. Then I could do more to help. Maybe become an Auror myself."

"Winry, why the hell would you say that?" He could feel fear now. Over nothing.

"I get scared, OK? I get scared that I'll get told one or both of you have died and-" she stopped herself with a gasp, realising what she'd said.

"Winry, listen. You do more than enough as it is." Edward said, feigning ignorance to her silence.

"Ed, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"It's fine, really."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't've said that."

"It's fine," he repeated, his tone ordering her to drop the subject. It was awkwardly silent until Winry spoke again.

"I'm going to the hotel. See you tomorrow." Winry whispered, freeing herself. She kissed Edward quickly before packing up and leaving.

 

Later that night, Edward couldn't sleep. He knew he had to, but he couldn't. What if Lust got Winry next? Or someone innocent like the child from earlier? What if she got them because he was too slow? What if someone else died because of him? It was pointless, he knew, as he would force Lust to pay for what she did.

It just hurt  _so much_  that he hadn't been able to the first time.


	5. Bakery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Winry go on a tour around Liore. They run into a bit of trouble, but get a bit of help along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this chapter does have an OC, I would like to say the following:  
> 1\. This OC isn't shipped with anyone.  
> 2\. She's not important rn, but if people want to see more of her either in this fic or future ones...I'll see what I can do. Who knows, maybe this is her AU form. Idk.  
> 3\. If you have ways in which I can improve the OC, feel free to give them to me.
> 
> On another note, thanks a lot for reading!

When Winry returned to the hospital, she knew instantly Edward hadn't slept. He seemed too far away. She coughed to get his attention.  
"The nurses said you can go now, but we have to share a hotel room," she stated.  
"OK," he replied, swinging his legs off of the bed and walking over to her.  
"What do you want to do?" At his confusion, she elobarated, "Mustang said you had today off."  
"Well, we can just look around the town."  
"Let's go, then."

Liore was a rather crowded town, so there was plenty to do. The couple brought new tools, clothes and so on. While they were stared at-mainly Edward-most people kept a respectable distance or said nothing. Until one woman with partly-dyed hair came over to them. The awe was impossible to remove from her face.  
"You're an Auror, aren't you?" she asked Edward.  
"Yes. Why?" he answered.  
"Good for you! Using God's blessing to save people like it should!"  
"It's not really a blessing."  
"How can it be anything else?" the woman exclaimed.  
"Leave them alone, Rose," a new voice ordered. They turned to see a short woman with a bushy brown-red ponytail leaving the next-door bakery. She wore the standard uniform, apron and everything.  
"Why?" Rose barked.  
"Can't you read tabloids? If you could, you'd know better than to go into Preacher Mode on these two," the woman snapped back. Rose huffed, then turned on her heel and stormed off. "Sorry about her. She's not bad, just waaay too God-fearing."  
"It's alright. I'm Winry and, well, everyone knows Ed." Winry said, offering her hand. She took it.  
"Jessica. Hey, wanna get some free samples?" Jessica asked, pointing to the bakery.  
"Is that allowed?"  
"I run the place, so yeah."  
"Cool."

Not too long after, the trio were seated inside Jessica's tiny bakery. As they ate, Edward took in more of her. She was tanned with dark blue eyes. Her face was plain but somewhat childlike. She had a silver stud in each ear.  
"So, Jessica, are you a witch?" Edward asked after they ate.  
"No. Pure Muggle," she replied.  
"Fair enough. Thanks for the food."  
"No problem. I'm sorry about Alphonse."  
"It's fine. You had nothing to do with it."  
"But still...losing a sibling isn't easy."  
"You too?" Winry piped up.  
"Can't claim to know first-hand, but it's happened here before." Jessica said simply.  
"Oh. You're sure this is free?"  
"Yep."  
"Thanks. We should go, you need to run the bakery."  
"Actually, I need to ask her something." Edward muttered. Winry glanced at him, but left anyway.

"So, what do you need?" Jessica queried as she stacked the shelves.  
"Help. I need your help with Lust. She's here for something, isn't she?" he said curtly.  
"Probably. I heard rumours that Lust is looking for a Stone to revive belief in her old man. He can't come back, but the cult can."  
"That's pretty bad."  
"I know. It's pretty scary really. Why didn't you get Winry to stay?"  
"Can't worry her anymore than I do."  
"You blame yourself for his death. Even though you didn't kill him." She sat down to talk more.  
"He died protecting the older brother. You can't tell me that's not a bit wrong."  
"Well, he probably saw it as doing the right thing. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want this."  
"What do you know?" Edward snapped.  
"Not much. I'm just saying-"  
"Exactly."  
"Oh, for crying out loud, just listen! I doubt anyone can change your mind, but you can't let it consume you. You aren't to blame, but you have to get even with her personally."  
"Sure." Edward grumbled, standing to leave.  
"See ya!" Jessica called just after he left.

When Edward caught up with Winry, he only came partly clean. All he told her was that the baker confirmed some local rumours about his current task. She glared at him, trying to make up her mind on whether to believe him. She did eventually buy it, and let the rest of the day pass by in bliss. She had to go home tomorrow, so why would one bizarre morning dampen her whole mood?  
At least she knew that people cared.


	6. Station.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustang sends Ed and Winry home for Al's funeral, then comes clean to a familiar face.  
> (AKA: Roy lowkey accepts he is a dad after someone leaves a note in Jess' bakery)

The day after the religious incident, Roy sent Edward and Winry back to Resembool for Alphonse's funeral. Unusually, Edward didn't protest, and thanked him instead. Just before they boarded the train, a woman with bushy hair ran up to them. She wore blue jeans and a green top.

"Edward, I got you something!" she exclaimed, a note in hand.

"How?" Ed asked.

"Someone dropped it before leaving the bakery. It seems to be in Latin, but I think it can help."

"Bakery?" Roy repeated. The bushy-haired woman nodded.

"Name's Jessica. I run the local bakery. These two popped in yesterday and Ed asked me about rumours regarding Lust," she blurted, passing the note to Roy. 

"True. Thanks a lot." Edward called out as he boarded the train.

 

Once the couple had left, Roy returned his attention to the tiny baker.

"Jessica, right?" he said.

"Yeah?" Jessica replied.

"Have you met Lust before?"

"Not personally, but she attacked my hometown just before the War ended. She killed my dad, and others, then Disapparted."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. We weren't very close," she dismissed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's it like? Being an Auror?"

"Depends. Sometimes it's easy as pie. Others, it's really tough. It can be daunting and draining, but it's worth it in the end."

"I meant more personally. Doesn't it scare you?"

"It can. I mean, anything can go wrong out there. I've lost a few friends doing this."

"I see," she turned away. "Sorry for that. I just...wondered."

"It's alright. Who dropped this note exactly?" Roy asked her, preparing to read it.

"Some guy in his forties. Your height, dark hair, suit, barely spoke. I don't know his name, but he did keep looking in his pocket." He nodded and read the note.

The note was in Latin, but translated to:  _The stone has been moved. Follow its path to restore the world. Father's dying wish is our command._

 _This is really bad,_ he thought to himself. His time in the War was brief, but even he knew Father was bad news. He was a former Auror who went AWOL and tried to get rid of all Muggles, Muggleborns and so on. If Lust was trying to get his minions back together using the Philosopher's Stone, she'd carry out his sick plan effortlessly.

"Thank God you didn't give this to Edward." Roy sighed before he could stop himself.

"Why? Doesn't he deserve to know?" Jessica queried.

"Take me somewhere private, then I'll tell you why he can't find out." She nodded and led him back into Liore.

 

Shortly afterwards, they were in Jessica's house, drinks and baked goods set on the table at her insistence.

"OK. We're alone now. Why can't you tell Ed about the note?" she demanded.

"The note basically says the late Father will still win if his cronies get the Stone. Lust has to be the new leader. Which is where the problem lies." Roy started.

"Huh?"

"Edward lost his leg as a kid saving his brother from the Cutting Curse. He's always been protective of Alphonse, which is why he's taking his death as badly as he is." He paused to drink and eat one of the snacks.

As he did, Jessica put the pieces together. "He'd go straight for her if he knew. It would no longer be for the country, but Al."

"Exactly. What makes it worse is that he won't think about what he's doing. He may be Ravenclaw, but even they have their moments."

"She'd kill him."

"Yes, she would. I'd rather not have that happen for personal reasons."

"You're like a dad to them," she stated.

"Well, I doubt anyone could not get attached to those two after taking them under their wing."

"That's also why they're heroes of the people. You ensure they're safe."

"Are you sure you're a Muggle?" Roy quipped, getting another snack.

"Pretty sure. I think I'd have a bigger place if I did. I think all of this is basic knowledge."

"Fair enough. Thanks for not laughing at me."

"It'd be a bit hypocritical of me if I did. I have this kid who pops in a lot to help me at work. Plot twist, I feel pretty protective of him these days."

"I see. Thank you for the help and food. You're a brilliant baker, Jessica." Roy rose to leave.

"I know," Jessica teased, displaying a dimpled grin. "By the way, you and the lovebirds are free to come back anytime."

"I'll remember that. Bye." He left the house without another word.


	7. Funeral.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse's funeral. Just a whole chapter dedicated to angst, written by someone who has never been to a funeral, and thus has no idea whether or not this is how they work. If not, this is for the angst. Sorry not sorry
> 
> CinemaSins Voice: HufflepuffAlchemist has no respect for the dead *ping*

The day of the funeral was the day after they returned home. Edward was slightly shocked at how many people had turned out. He knew his brother touched the hearts of everyone he met, but there were so many people here. Almost too many for a small village like Resembool.

He was almost shattered by how peaceful Alphonse looked in the open casket. He looked like he was just sleeping. That was a term he'd never understood until now. The Liore team had cleaned up the tear in the body and clothes, so he looked almost alive, albeit very pale. When Al stayed still, he was harshly reminded that he wasn't coming back. Easily the worst part was the little smile on Alphonse's face. He'd died with that innocent smile-the one that gently demanded to be shared-on his face. He'd died believing everything would somehow be OK.

_You dumbass. You let the last time I see you be this?_ he thought to himself. Of course Al of all people would be able to pull a stunt like this. Of course he would.

He barely heard whatever the priest was saying. He already knew his brother was a good person. He only started listening when the casket was shut and the townsfolk started talking about him.

About his willingness to help them when they needed it.

How he stood up for the rights of others.

How he seemed to know everything, but remained so modest. Then it was Winry's turn.

"Alphonse Elric was my friend first, brother-in-law second, and Auror last. I was only a toddler when I met him and Ed, but he always looked out for me and others. We were rarely apart. Even when he became an Auror, he let me know how he was. I-I promised not to cry if today came around, but..." she broke off with a sob, "I'm gonna miss him so much." She walked away from the podium, crying quietly.

Ed almost groaned, but took her place.

"Al was my baby brother. At first, I had now idea what that meant. Now I do. It's someone who knows you better than you know yourself. It's someone who never leaves you, even when they should. It's someone you'll do anything for. Unfortunately, it's also someone who'll break you without a bad bone in his body. You'll probably remember him as Alphonse Elric, the Auror. But I knew him as just Al." He left the podium before he could have a breakdown.

 

In many ways, the burial was worse. He'd been to funerals before. His parents and Pinako, before he was a true wizard. Before he majorly fucked up. At least the sermon let him pretend Al was somehow still alive. He couldn't do that anymore. Here, all his demons came back to haunt him.

_He's dead._

_Winry's mourning again._

_Everyone here could die._

_All thanks to you._

Once that orderal was over, most of the village paid their respects then went home. Letting Ed mourn in peace. He sat in front of the grave and started talking.

"You dumbass. What the hell were you thinking? Did you honestly think I'd get over this?" He started crying as he spoke, but went on anyway. "I'm already missing ya. But I'll get her. I promise. I promise not to let her go again. I'm...so sorry. It should've been me. I know you said otherwise, but this  _is_ my fault. I'm so sorry, Al." He stopped talking, hugging himself as the weeping started.

"Ed?" Winry called out. He didn't look up, so he could only feel her holding him.

"I'm sorry, Winry. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Nor should you. As your wife, not only do we have the same issues, I also know when to call you out on taking too much shit. This is one of those times. I miss him too, but I don't blame you for it. You shouldn't either."

"I know you don't." He slowly stopped hugging himself.

"Listen to me," Winry moved to kneel in front of him, "You  _will_ get her. When you do, you will avenge Al. Alright?"

He shrugged.

"Now, as you have the rest of the week off, we should head back so you can rest properly." Winry said, leading him back to her house.

_I'll get her, Al. I swear on my life._

_Just remember that._


	8. Sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward struggles to fall asleep after the funeral.

Edward couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to since that day. He had tried, but he couldn't. He thought sleeping with Winry after the funeral would help, but it didn't. It made it harder. She had tried to stay up until he fell asleep, but couldn't. She was completely drained of energy, like she had been when her parents and Granny died. That was probably part of her mourning process.  
It also didn't help that she looked so at ease, proving that she still trusted him to protect her. He hadn't doubted her words, but it still took him by surprise. He knew Winry could take care of herself just fine, but he still felt responsible for her welfare where magic was concerned.

There was no way Lust would take her from him too. He wouldn't let his brother die in vain.

He heard a scratching noise at the door and went to open it. As expected, Den padded in and looked up at Ed innocently. He knelt down, praying the clinking automail wouldn't wake up Winry, to stroke him.  
"Hey, boy," he whispered, standing back up to sit on the bed. Den followed, obviously needing more attention. Ed rolled his eyes, but stroked him again.  
As he was stroked, Den started looking around the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out why.   
"Al's dead, boy," he murmured, pulling his hand away. The dog sniffed it then jumped up, licking his face. He couldn't help but chuckle at the tickling sensation, patting his head. "Alright, alright! Stop trying to maul me!"

Den gave him a final lick, then jumped down to guard the door. Edward lay down in bed again, trying to get some much needed rest. He hadn't slept properly for days now, and he was starting to feel it. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He really was a wreck. Somehow, he was able to shut his eyes in the end and drift off. It wasn't for very long, only a few hours, but it was progress.


	9. Letters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward & Winry receive a letter.

A few hours after Edward's first night of sleep, the doorbell rang. When he opened it, Riza Hawkeye was on the other side. She held a letter in her hand and wore her hair loose for a change.

"Hawkeye!" he exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Now I've had that holiday, very well, thank you," she replied.

"When did you get back?"

"Two days ago. Which reminds me, Mustang wanted me to give this to you." She handed him the letter.

"Ed? Who's there?" Winry called out. She was up now, and approaching the door.

"Hello, Winry. It's been a while." Riza said.

"Oh, hi, Miss Hawkeye! Would you like to come in?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm still needed in the Lust case. Maybe next time."

"Oh...well. Thanks for the letter."

"That's alright. See you later." Riza smiled and left.

 

Roy's letter was surprisingly short, even by his standards.

_To Edward,_

_The bakery note was a false alarm. It regarded a family reunion. I'm telling you this so we can decide our priorities sooner. See you next week._

_Mustang._

"That's a bit odd," Winry stated, "Wouldn't he wait to tell you in person?"

"That's true, but maybe he's waiting for a better lead or something." Edward answered.

"Then wouldn't he tell you once he found that lead? I dunno, something doesn't feel right."

"I know, but maybe we're overthinking it. Maybe Jess felt bad after the false alarm and he wrote it to help her calm down."

"Maybe. She did seem happy to help when she found it. Not her fault, though."

"You should go visit her. When you go back. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Well, she is a good baker." He smirked at the memory of the small bakery.

"Yeah, she is. Do you think she'd let me help her out?" Winry asked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'd like to be closer to you for the rest of this case. I may not be any help with magic, but I don't want to worry anymore."

"You're seriously wanting this? But-"

"No buts. I can't promise anything, but I'm tired of waiting for the phone to ring. I'm going back to Liore with you."

"Alright, if you must." While he did act defeated, part of Ed was happy to have Winry close by. He tended to miss her if he was away for too long. It'd be a nice change.

 

For the rest of the day, the couple watched films, ate a meal together and generally enjoyed each other's company. While neither outright admitted it, both wanted the peace to last. Returning to Liore would probably end poorly for both of them, and neither wanted to relive the past week just yet. For now, this was enough.

Just for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the worst way to introduce Hawkeye? Probably, but her role will grow. I promise.  
> Also, Jess' role has become a bit bigger. Not to Mary-Sue levels (hopefully) but she is now a minor character, as opposed to the one-hit wonder she was meant to be. Sorry, she's grown on me.


	10. Underling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ed enjoys his week off, Roy and Riza are introduced to Jess' underling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is decidated purely to fleshing out the (Wizarding) War. I wanted to include Ishval to some degree as that plays a HUGE role in the franchise, but only figured out how to the other night. Not the best inclusion, it's one of the canon events I altered, but I tried.
> 
> Also a new POV, oooooh.

"Hey, Riza," Roy chirped as she left the station.  
"Hello, sir," she replied, trying to act professional in public.  
"How are they?"  
"I couldn't stay for too long, but they seemed fine."  
"Good. Which reminds me, I got us a bit of help. Come with me."

A short while later, they were standing in a queue outside a small bakery. The smell was inticing, and it did take a while for them to actually enter the shop. Then she saw their helper.  
"Back so soon, Mustang?" Helper teased.  
"Jessica, this is Riza Hawkeye. She's returned to work recently and has to catch up a bit."  
"Ah, gotcha! KID!! Can you take over for a bit?"  
"Sure!" a voice called back. The owner of the voice was an Ishvalan teenage boy. Riza stumbled, remembering her main involvement in the War.  
She had been told to get Father's influence out of Ishval by any means necessary. Unfortunately, all it did was reduce the once great nation to ruins.  
It still gave her nightmares.  
"You alright?" Roy asked.  
"Yes, sorry. Someone just walked over my grave, that's all," she replied. "Let's go."

They ended up in the backroom of the bakery, all standing.  
"Before we go on, just out of curiousity, what's the kid called?" Riza asked.  
"Simon," Jessica answered.  
"Is he your underling or something?"  
"Kinda. He helps out a few times a week, and I pay him."  
"Does he...wish we'd done more?"  
"Kinda. He doesn't blame you, if that's what you mean. His parents fled before he was born, and he would've been too young to remember if they hadn't. At least, that's what he says."  
"Do you?"  
"No. I mean, it's a shame, but you tried to stop it. How can I blame you?"  
"Fair enough. So, how are you our helper?"

Once Jessica's words had sunk in, Riza stumbled again. No-one had told her Alphonse had died, let alone in the line of duty. No-one had told her about the note, or the Stone. All she knew was Edward had the week off and Roy's letter.  
The lying one she'd given him.  
He was practially her child-Al too-and she knew he'd find out eventually. Once he did, oh God. She didn't want to think about it. She looked at the other woman again. She looked the role of the friendly baker, but she was in on Roy's plan. The plan that would crash and burn.

As though she knew her thoughts, Jessica spoke again.  
"Look, I don't like it either. There's no way he'll buy it for long," she stated.  
"If the rest of this job goes smoothly enough, he won't have to," Roy protested.  
"Yeah, because it went _so_ well when he saw his brother cut in half."  
"As his superior, I can now control him to some degree." Riza scoffed at that. "What?"  
"Do you  _honestly_  believe Ed will listen to anyone in this room once he finds out? We're all going to lie to him about something he should know about," she snarled.  
"That's what I've been saying," the baker chimed in.  
"What've you been saying, Miss Adams?" Simon asked. He was standing in the doorway.  
"Where did you come from?" Jessica yelped.  
"The main bit, just n-HEY, you didn't answer me!"  
"Fine. Mustang here has a plan that's gonna blow up on his face. Speaking of, I'm going back to work. See you later." She stormed out with her underling without another glance.

After the Auror duo were back in the streets, Riza refused to look her partner in the eye. Never, in the time she had known him, had she felt so much fury at Roy. She knew why he was doing this to some degree, but it was still horrible. What made it worse was that one, maybe two, innocent Muggles were now in on the plan too. Against their wishes. Her heart went out to so many people in that moment. The Resembool trio (now a duo), the baker, her underling, the remains of Ishval, Liore, everyone but the man beside her.

"Riza," Roy said, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"No. I don't care what you say, or why you're doing this, it's wrong. It works now, but what about later? Ed could die because of this. Actually, strach that, he probably _will_. Or maybe it'll be Winry, the only one he has left. Maybe it'll be the poor girl you dragged into this, or the Ishvalan _child_ she cares about. I saw too many of his people die in the War, Roy. I even had to end a few of their lives myself. I'm not going through that again."  
"I know you're upset, but-"  
"I'm not upset, Roy, I'm hurting and angry. You told me _nothing_ , not even that Al died. You know what? Ed'll find out, and he  _will_ go rogue. And I won't blame him. He needs you, and you're keeping him in the dark. So I'm going to remind you of something you told me about those boys. You can't keep that level of genius in the dark, even if you want to protect it. It'll find the switch too soon."  
Roy said nothing as the blonde began to cry. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't. All she could think of was Al. His humility, kindness, selflessness, determination. How he said nothing whenever he saw her struggling, but helped out anyway. How he saw the best in everyone he came across-she could count on one hand how many people he gave up on-because he _understood_.  
Why had the world lost that to one curse?  
Why was such a good person dead?  
Why?


	11. Talks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy tries to better explain his motives to Riza.  
> Featuring how Riza lowkey adopted the bros.

That night, Roy was adamant to make peace with Riza. He understood why she had her earlier outburst, but he still wanted to tell her his side of the story.

"Can we talk?" he started.

"I think we should," she agreed.

"I know you're hurting, but so am I. To know Al died like that..."

"I get it. I want to spare Ed too, but we can't do that by hiding the truth from him."

"I know that, Riza. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, but now I can't go back."

"You won't have to. Like I said earlier, he will go AWOL and look for Lust alone when he finds out."

"I know that too, but I don't like that. He'll get himself killed."

"Maybe...but he won't let it happen, will he?"

"No, he won't. It felt so weird to see it..." Roy trailed off for a bit, "It was almost the reverse of how I met them."

"I can imagine. How long did you hide them from me again?"

"Nearly a month. You only found out because I stayed to help Ed with the therapy."

"Then I stayed too."

"Well, they always were something else, weren't they?"

 

_Riza knocked on the door to the Rockbell residence. If what she heard was true, then her superior had been here for the past month. The door was opened by an eleven-year-old blonde girl._

_"Can I help you?" the girl asked._

_"Yes. My name is Riza Hawkeye, and I work for the Ministry of Magic. Is Roy Mustang here?" she replied._

_"Oh, him. He's here, has been here since Edward lost his leg. Come in and I'll get him." The girl stepped aside to let her in, shut the door and hurried to get Roy._

_She returned with him a few minutes later. She wasn't at all shocked by the ashamed expression he wore._

_"Sir, you haven't returned to office for a month. I have to send you back," she explained._

_"I know that, but you have to see these brothers I found. I think-" he was cut off by chuckling from around the corner. She peered over to see the brothers sitting at opposite ends of a table. The one with his back to her was the laughing one._

_"No, I'm serious! I heard that there's a tree in Hogwarts that can hit students!" his brother exclaimed._

_"I'm pretty sure that means you can't climb it, brother. You're not even allowed to do that yet!" the other protested._

_Confused, Riza looked down. The first boy's left leg was made of automail. Recent too, if the second's comment was anything to go by. They turned to face her._

_"Is something wrong Miss?" the second boy asked._

_"Nothing for you two to worry about. I suppose you're the brothers Mustang mentioned?"_

_"Yep," Roy said proudly. "Edward and Alphonse Elric, this is my assistant, Riza Hawkeye."_

_"Just your assistant?" Alphonse teased. Both adults blushed._

_"Al!" The girl yelped._

_"Come on, Winry. She is pretty."_

_"Anyway," Roy cut in, blushing, "I should get packing." He hurried away, Winry following to help._

 

_As she waited for Roy, she sat down with the boys. They briefly explained how they met Roy and his insistence on staying to help Edward's recovery. Her heart went out to them. Edward was only months away from Hogwarts, yet he was already more mature than most adults she knew. Alphonse was a year younger and not much better off. When he talked to her, he seemed to see through her. It didn't take long for her to realise why Roy had stayed._

_"Where are you going?" Ed asked._

_"Back to Central," she replied._

_"The Auror HQ? No way!"_

_"Maybe you could pop in one day."_

_"Or work there."_

_"We'll see. Between us, I think both of you could make it."_

_"Really?" Al chimed in, beaming from ear to ear._

_"Really," she smiled back._

_"Riza, we have to go...right?" Roy cut in._

_"Well, I guess so. But...it's still work if we're 'stuck' here. Not for too long, though," she relented._

_"Fair enough."_

 

 

"Yeah, they were," she said, "but what now?"

"We pray that Edward doesn't act too reckless when he returns."

Riza nodded in agreement. Nothing else had to be said.


	12. More talks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Simon talk.  
> Featuring my love for adoptive parent-child bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last 3 chapters have been filler-y but I need the story to slow down for a bit. Hopefully, you understand.

Jessica shut her bakery early the day after her arguement with the Aurors. She loitered around for a couple of hours, then headed home. Just before she unlocked the door, she heard Simon calling for her.

"Hey, kiddo. You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if I could stay at yours for a bit? I want to talk about something," he answered shyly.

"Sure. Come in."

 

After the duo were seated in her living room, Simon started talking again.

"Have you ever been attacked? By wizards?" he muttered.

"Well, Lust nearly got me at twelve, but I escaped. So no. Why?"

"My parents almost died before I was born because of Father. Now Lust is back, she may try again. I'm scared, Miss Adams. Really scared."

"First of all, don't be. She'll be caught. Second, call me Jess. You've been helping me for a year now."

"Aren't you scared...Jess?"

"A bit, but she's still human. Without her wand, she won't be able to do much."

"I overheard you talking to the Aurors about a note regarding the Philosopher's Stone. Is that why she came here?"

"Probably."

"I'm so scared."

"I know, kid. At your age, I would be too."

"I'm eighteen. That's only seven years younger than you."

"Watch it," she warned playfully.

"Haha. Please be careful, Jess. You're a good friend, and I don't want you to go."

"I won't if you take care of yourself, too."

"Deal," His phone buzzed. "That's my mother. Wants me back."

"Alright, kid. See you later."

As they both walked to the door, Simon randomly hugged Jessica. It took a second for her to respond, but they stayed like that for a few moments. Then, he pulled away and left.

 

Jessica went upstairs, freeing her hair from its ponytail. She changed into her nightie and lay down to sleep. As she did, she reflected on her relationship with Simon. Although she was young enough to be his sister, she felt more like his second mother. She had saved him from a kidnapping just over a year ago, and he had responded by helping her in the bakery wherever he could. Their relationship had been a bit odd at first, but they gradually grew on each other. She was aware of her attachment to him, but had only realised it was parental recently. She acted fine to him, but if Lust touched a hair on Simon's head, she would kill her.

That reminded her of Edward Elric. God, he had looked terrible when he visited. His grief was still fresh on that day, and he'd sounded tired. Like his brother's death had sucked the life out of him. She now understood why he'd acted the way he did when she had tried to ease his guilt. Of course he blamed himself. In his shoes, she would've done as well. She still planned to bring it up if they met again, but now she understood where he was coming from.

 

Unlike with Mustang.

He had told her he loved the Elrics as his own, but planned to keep the truth away from the survivor, the one that deserved to know. She couldn't care less about his side of the story, it was wrong. His 'master' plan would go downhill and kill someone. If that someone was her kid, she'd quickly return the favour. She didn't feel bad for him at all.

 

She prayed the woman-Riza if she remembered correctly-would stop things from going too far. At least she felt the same about this. If she came back, she'd apologise on the spot. Jessica's anger at him had reflected onto her too.

As she drifted off, she only had one thought in mind.

_God, if you're real, spare Simon._


	13. Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's break is over, so he and Winry return to Liore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the main plot is back.

His break was over, so Edward returned to Liore with Winry by his side. Winry insisted on returning to the bakery first so she could help Jessica sooner. However, when they arrived, the front was controlled by a young Ishvalan instead. That was odd, as they didn't know she had an underling before. Then again, it had never needed to be brought up.  
"Excuse me," Winry said, "Can we talk to Jessica please?"  
"Well, she's taking a call right now, so it depends on what you want," he replied.  
"As I'm staying here for a while, I wondered if I could help around here."  
"OK, I'll take you to the back."

The back room was the same size as the main area. There was a phone on one end that the baker was using.  
"Finally crawled back, have you?" Jessica snarled. There was a pause as the other person replied. "Well, this'll teach you to think things through."  
Another pause.  
"Spare me. If you gave a shit, you wouldn't have lied to him about the note. And via letter. You didn't even have the balls to lie to his face." Wait...was she talking to Roy?  
Yet another pause.  
"Yes, that is how you tell him she wants the Stone! Forget it, Mustang. You don't need my help, so you ain't getting it." She turned around, perhaps to hang up, then saw him. "Crap."  
Mustang spoke again.  
"He's here. He's found out, like I said he would. Now get here." She hung up.

Mustang Apparated in a few moments later, Hawkeye in tow. Edward was shaking with rage.  
"Why didn't you come clean?" he hissed.  
"You have to see the bigger picture, Edward. We needed to have you thinking clearly. If Lust gets what she wants-" Roy started.  
"I've already seen what'll happen, remember? Hell, she made sure to make me help! Or have you already forgotten why only one of us is here?"  
"Besides," Winry added, not faring much better, "how can he be thinking clearly a week after Al's death? I don't think you are either."  
"That's what we said," Hawkeye commented, pointing to the baker and herself.  
"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. What the fuck are you doing getting civilians involved?" Edward snapped.  
"She found the note. I couldn't have her spreading the word," Roy explained.  
"I wouldn't have anyway. You just wanted someone to blame. More specifically someone who was against your idea. And it couldn't be Hawkeye, could it?" Jessica paused. "Now you listen to me. If Simon gets killed by that bitch, I'll kill her, then you. Got it?"  
"Yes," he sighed.  
"Good. I'll leave you to it." She turned and left. Winry followed.

Initally, a stony silence fell upon the Aurors. Edward and Hawkeye were too angry, and Mustang was speechless. Eventually, Edward cracked.  
"I'll make a deal with you. I'll still work for you if I get to deal with her myself."  
"Will you stick to it?" Mustang challenged.  
"Don't have a choice."  
"Hmmm...alright then. Just remember the penalty for desertion."  
"How can I forget?"  
"Now, I believe you both owe that girl an apology." Riza cut in. They looked down for a bit, slightly embrassed, before following her out.

Before either man could blink, they saw the underling-Simon-pinning the ladies to the wall by their throats. The suddenly empty building showed how much community spirit the town had. Both were squirming to get free, but he was too strong.  
"What's gotten into you?" Jessica choked out.  
"Wanna see?" Simon taunted. His appearance changed. He now had pale skin, dark eyes and black dreadlocks.   
"A Metamorphus." Winry gasped, momentarily stopping her squirming.  
"My name's Envy." 'Simon' grinned.  
"You bastard! What did you do to the real Simon?!" Jessica cried.  
"Sorry, but I AM the real Simon," he said.


	14. Envy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy blurts out his plan and deals low blows to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Ed being sent into a state of panic because Envy's a DICK! As I haven't had first-hand experience with this stuff, it may be represented inaccurately. However, I believe this panic would be realistic & you must take risks with writing sometimes.  
> Please correct me if I mess something up. I want to be able to properly deal with these subjects in my work.

"What do you mean you're the real Simon?" Jessica barked, still trying to break free.

"I mean 'he' was just a façade to trick you," Envy snarled, "You Muggles are so naïve."

"S-Shut up."

"Oh, you're remembering what you've told me?"

"What did she tell you?" Mustang asked.

"Her past, the note-which I'm glad ya got, she would've killed me if you hadn't-"

"What?" Edward shouted.

"That man was me too. I forged the note. We needed you broken up, but that clearly didn't work." Envy sighed and finally dropped his hostages.

"So it's easier for you to get the Stone?" Edward snapped.

"Exactly. Y'know, you're shorter than I thought you'd be. Or maybe it was your brother I was thinking of...what was his name again?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Why should I?"

"Just shut up."

"Bring it, pipsqueak."

 

They started to duel. Curses flew around the room. As they fought, Mustang and Riza escorted Winry and the baker to safety. Both were teary, but for different reasons. Edward pushed that thought aside and focused on the Metamorphus before him. Despite his banter, Envy was actually pretty weak and relied on curses alone. He attacked with no self-peservation. As a result of this, Edward was able to corner him.

Then it all went to hell again.

 

Edward had to back up before he could bind the threat. Of course, he decided to turn around, believing Envy was out of ideas. When he faced him again, he wasn't there. Alphonse was. He was bruised everywhere from Edward's attack, and his terrified, confused eyes were on him. Edward froze.

"Why are you doing this?" his brother whimpered. Like he had when...when he'd  _died._

"You...this isn't happening," he whispered against the voices in his head.

_It's not him. You saw him die._

_Then why can't I fight back?_

_It's not him!_

_But if I do this..._

_IT'S NOT HIM!! DO IT!!_

_I-I can't._

"This isn't happening," he repeated, "You're not him."

"Prove it. Bind me," the clone said, in the subtly dry tone his brother would use whenever Edward got detention years ago and tried 'explaining' himself.

"Don't make me do this. Please. I don't care if you're not Al. I promised myself I wouldn't hurt him." His felt his breath quicken in pace.

"You have to."

"I can't." He backed up until his back hit a wall. Envy-still disguised as Al-rose from the ground to corner him.

"Is this really all it takes to beat you?"

"Stop it..."

"I mean, between us, I think it's pathetic. You're telling me your side lost someone because you're such a mess?"

 

Edward slid down, all the fight in him gone. He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face. He couldn't breathe, his head hurt, and he was shaking like a leaf. This was it. This was his legacy. It'd be a laughing stock. He vaguely heard more taunts hurled his way, but they were drowned in his heartbeat. All he had to do was cast a spell, but against Al. He knew it wasn't him really, but he was still unable to do it.

Envy was right. He was pathetic.

Then something changed.

 

Mustang had returned, alone. He took one look at the fake Alphonse and trembling Edward, and took action. He bound the clone and tied him to a loose nail on the bottom shelf. Then, he cautiously approached his colleague.

"Ed? It's over now. Breathe," he said softly.

"Can't," the other man gasped out.

"You can. Just copy me." He inhaled deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. Edward copied him for several minutes until his breathing was more stable and he wasn't trembling.

"Sorry. I know I should've done it, but I turned and when I looked again-" Edward pulled his knees closer to his chest, biting his lip.

"You couldn't. I should've known he'd do something like that. Look, I'll bring him in and explain everything." Mustang promised. He grabbed Envy's arm (now back to normal) and Disapparated. He returned alone a minute later.

"He's in?"

"Yes. Now, let's see the ladies," he half-joked, guiding Edward away from the warzone.


	15. Leaks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While recovering, Jessica confesses she gave Envy a hand in his plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jess in this too much? Probably.  
> Do I love her? Yeah...sorry.  
> Does she deserve better? Meh, up to you.  
> Does everyone else deserve better? FUCK YEAH!!!!

In the back room, the trio of women were waiting for them. While Riza was acting as calm as ever, Winry and Jessica were still recovering from the orderal. The latter in particular was shaken up, her large bloodshot eyes showing just how upset she was. She was barely looking at any of them for more than a few seconds.

"You OK?" Roy asked her. She shook her head. "Something on your mind?"

"I can't believe his nerve, or my stupidity," she muttered sourly.

"This isn't your fault. You didn't know."

"Maybe I should've. I met 'Simon' because I let him hide from kidnappers. They saw him, but left when I entered the picture. Odd, right? But since a kid was involved, I didn't think much of it."

"Not many people would've. There aren't many Metamorphi, either."

"Doesn't mean they're extinct."

 

A silence fell upon the room, only broken by Edward's coughing.

"Dusty," he said.

"I'll dust it tomorrow," Jessica sighed. She looked down, as though she were hiding something.

"You alright?" Riza asked.

"Not really. Just remembered a chat I had with Si-Envy not too long ago," she replied.

"What was it about?"

"The Stone. He heard customers talking about it, and he didn't know what it could do. I told him the basics. Then, he asked if I knew anything else. I only knew one more fact."

"What was it? The extra fact?"

"It's nearly gone, right? So I told him that."

"Is that bad?" Winry piped up.

"Yes. If Lust uses it, it'll break, so no-one will be able to undo her actions." Edward answered, crossing the room to hold her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know why I said that. He was just so scared." Jessica rambled.

"It's alright. You were just helping someone you cared about."

"Yeah, and that someone turned out to be part of a cult wishing my kind dead."

"How were you to know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point. Just lemme know if I can help out in any way. Y'know, atonement."

"Well, I need a job while Ed's here. Ideally here?" Winry offered.

"Alright. There's a spare room at my place. You two can have it if you keep it down."

"Deal."

 

After that conversation, Jessica shut the bakery and took the young couple to her house. It was quite big for one person, but about right for three. They dropped their luggage in the spare room and reflected on the chaotic day they'd had. They just lay next to each other on the guest bed until they heard their host shout for them.

They ate in silence, only talking to thank her for the meal.

 

That night, Edward couldn't sleep. He didn't-couldn't-blame Jessica for what she did. It was too easy to see why she had. She had been looking out for someone, and her silence wouldn't have changed anything. That didn't stop him from wishing she hadn't spoken. That didn't stop the pain. That didn't stop him from wanting to ask her what else she'd said to Envy.

 

 _Stop it. Just rest. She wouldn't hide anything from you about this. She wants to live._ A familar voice in his head chided. Not his, it was too gentle.

"Never lost, did you?" he whispered as he shut his eyes.


	16. Day Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Muggle girls have the day off and bond.  
> AKA: Winry needs to mourn too.

As Jessica had decided not to go to work the next day, she and Winry sat in the living room. For a while, they either said nothing or talked about nothing in particular.   
"So, how did you meet the Elrics?" Jessica asked randomly.  
"Neighbours," the blonde replied.  
"Ah, a classic."  
"Hey! You're not wrong, though."  
"How long have you two been together?"  
"About ten years."  
"Another classic."  
"You're worse than Al, you are." Winry smiled sadly at the memories.   
"W-What was he like? If you don't mind."  
"One in a million, he was. He was so friendly and accepting, but you couldn't hide anything from him. If he knew something was wrong, he'd fix it." She felt herself tear up. "It's still weird to knows he's gone."  
"I know. Trust me."  
"Sorry. You probably think it's stupid of me, getting all teary."  
"No, I don't. You lost a brother, and that's not something you can get over quickly."  
"It's not just that. Ed hasn't been able to sleep right since that day. I can't lose him too."  
"You won't. If there's one thing I know about that husband of yours, it's that he's a stubborn, selfless bastard. If he has you, he won't let himself get killed."  
"Sorry."  
"Stop apologising, Winry. I went through this when I lost loved ones too. I know it hurts."  
"But still-"  
"Nope, not having it." She pulled the other Muggle into a hug, holding her gently. "I'm not judging. Let it out."

Winry sighed, and the dam broke. She sobbed, whimpered and cried into Jessica's shoulder. Nothing was said as this went on, the only movement being the baker's golden hand as it ran up and down the baker's back. It went on for a while, but Winry pulled away a bit once she was done. She smiled her gratitude, although it was slightly marred by her bloodshot eyes and tearstained face.  
"Better?" Jessica guessed.  
"By a mile. Thanks for hearing me out," she said.  
"What can I say? I have good ears."  
"Haha."  
"If you or Edward need to do this again, lemme know."  
"I will, he probably won't," she rolled her eyes, "Men, you know?"  
"Oh, right. That's true. Well, the offer still stands."

They talked for the rest of the day, but with more depth. They talked about their childhoods, jobs, relationships and so on. The bell rang eventually, so Jessica went to answer it. Before she reached the door, Winry pulled her in for another hug.  
"I mean what I said earlier. Thanks," she whispered.  
"It's fine," she replied. She pulled away to let Edward in.

That night was nowhere near as quiet. They talked more, and Edward even mentioned a new lead his team had on Lust's whereabouts. Jokes were shared, small talk was made and there was a new light feeling in the house. Jessica smiled at it, more than slightly relieved that her guests were coming to terms with what happened to them. She highly doubted they'd recover, but it was a start.  
Which was enough for now.


	17. Leads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the leads come together. Lust is found.

For a while, all the Aurors did was sort out their leads, old and new. They all came back to one thing: Lust was still in town with the Stone close by. Where she was exactly was a mystery, but the Stone was said to be in the church. That was good. She'd go there eventually, then they'd get her.   
"So, based on Rosè's account, we know Lust was here," Riza pointed to the far east of the town map, "but that she recently closed in. Closer to the Stone."  
"And, if we assume she stayed at Point B, then she should be here now." Roy added, pointing at a circle drawn a few inches from the centre of town.  
"Why there, of all places? There's no-one in that area who can help her."  
"Exactly. If none of her helpers are there, she has a better hideout, as the area is less suspicious."  
"Especially if no-one there knows her face. Everyone knows she's here, but not everyone knows what she looks like."  
"What should we do? She's really close now."  
"Wait," Edward cut in, "this is where I'm staying. She's been under my nose this whole time."  
"So it is. However, this is only our newest lead. No-one is to blame here." Riza said.  
"I guess. I just wish I'd been more aware. Maybe I would've seen her by now."  
"Maybe you wouldn't've. She has to keep a low profile, remember?"  
"But still, I know what she looks like."  
"Edward, relax. You're not the only one after her. If you're really that bothered, keep an eye out tonight." Roy sighed.

They went back to the inevidentability of the confrontation. Lust could only hide for so long. The case had officially restarted with Edward's return six days ago, and most of Liore was aware of the threat now. She was running out of time. At least, they'd hoped so.

The doors suddenly burst open, Winry running into the library to find them.  
"There you are!" she exclaimed.  
"What happened?" Edward asked.  
"She was found! In the church!"  
"Really?"  
"Yep. I was taking a break and saw green light in the church. The only one left standing was her."  
"So, I guess we should go?"  
"Yep."


	18. Church.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust is finally seen. The showdown begins.

As Winry led him to the church, Edward found himself wondering. Why was Lust choosing to expose herself now? She'd kept a low profile. What changed? The answer should've been obvious, but he couldn't think like that. He'd promised to catch her, and he'd do so. Winry was there, so they still had time...didn't they?

He was proven right when they arrived.

Lust was still looking when they got there. She backed Rosè into a corner and asked for the Stone.  
"What Stone?" the latter asked.  
"You know what Stone. The Philosopher's Stone. Where is it?" Lust purred.  
"I don't know! Why do you want it?"  
"To finish what Father started. Envy was meant to help, but he got Kissed, so-"  
"That's enough," Riza cut in. "You're coming with us."  
"Am I? What is this, take two?" the witch taunted.  
"Shut up. Come with us now, and you won't get Kissed."  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Lust pulled out her wand and stalked toward them.

Roy was the first to confront her, mostly shielding himself from the emerald light her wand produced while Riza sprinted to Rosè and escorted her out of the church. Edward joined Roy shortly afterwards, choosing to attack her rather than save himself. Part of it was to balance things out and part of it was improvisation. One lucky charm knocked her down, as she fell against a table with a stained glass box on it.

The box fell to the floor and shattered, revealing its contents. At first, it didn't look like much. Just a small, round gem. The gem was a dark red. Lust was smirking and reaching out for it. Then it clicked.

It was the Philosopher's Stone.


	19. Choices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she uses the Stone, Edward is offered a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be something of a character study, and hopefully that's what you've read.

Oh God, what had he done? In trying to stop Lust, all Edward had done was give her what she wanted. He raised his wand again and tried to determine what spell would work best, when Lust beat him to it.  
"Expelliarmus!" Edward's wand flew to the other end of the room. He went to get it, only to hear a cry of pain. The wand was momentarily forgotten as he saw Winry laying unconscious on the other side of the door. She was breathing, but her side was cut badly. He dashed over to her.  
"Win?" he muttered, shaking her softly. She groaned in response, but didn't move.  
"Ed? Need a hand here." Roy called. The blond bit back a retort, retrieved the wand and rejoined his superiors.

Once again, Lust took everything in her stride, although a few charms hit her here and there. She still had the Stone in hand, but refused to use it. If her plan was anything to go by, she would kill them then use it. At least, that's what she thought. A well aimed hex from Riza sent her down, making the witch approachable.  
"You really think you've won?" Lust spat. "I'm not the only one still alive."  
"You're the only one who let herself be caught. We'll bring you in and relocate the Stone." Roy retorted.  
"Will you?" Her binds fell off of her. She Stunned all three back to the door, where Winry was stirring. Then, she raised the Stone, ready to use it. However, before she did, she tilted her head to address Edward.

"Interesting fact, Elric. This Stone has two tricks left, so I'm willing to deal. Let me use it first, then you can break it however you like. Maybe you'll bring someone back? Someone like your brother? He was quite the character."

Edward couldn't move. It felt like the internal conflict he'd been dealing with for weeks had reached its peak. Part of him wanted to let her do this, just so he could look his little brother in the eye and fully, properly apologise for what happened. Sure, he had apologised, but to do it to a safe Alphonse, instead of one who was bleeding out or buried would feel more honest.

That was stopped by another part. This other part scolded him, reminding him it wouldn't work. At best, he'd doom Al to be an Inferi, at worst they'd be dead. He was never coming back, no matter how much he was still needed, remembered, loved. Not to mention, if this somehow did work, it was inevitable the truth would come out. When that happened, he'd lose him again. Simply because there was no way Al would want to be brought back at the expense of most of Earth's population, nor would he want to acknowledge the one responsible. Who would?

Eventually, he made his decision. He looked her in the eye and told her what he thought.


	20. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward answers Lust. Basically "Failed Character Study Attempt 2".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this uploaded on FMA Day, but my internet went out and it only came back a couple of hours ago. So, happy belated FMA Day & enjoy this new chapter :)))

"Well?" Lust ordered.

"No. I'm not going through with this." Edward replied.

"Why not? Between the two of us, I've always thought you were interesting. To be an Auror at your age alone used to be unheard of."

"That's part of why I refuse."

"What's the rest? Don't you miss Alphonse?"

"Of course I do. If there was any way I could reverse what happened, I'd do it. But this won't work. Al died to keep others safe, so if I did let this happen, it'd be an insult to his memory."

"Would it really?"

"Yes. And if it did work, he'd find out eventually. Then he'd be gone again. So thanks for the offer, but I'm not letting him down. Not this time."

 

Lust scoffed at his words, and draw her wand again, now hellbent on murder. She pointed to Hawkeye first, deciding to give her the quickest death. After all, her father's research had been extraordinary. She would give his brat some respect.

"Avada Kedr-"

"Stupefy!" Riza countered, sending the other witch flying. The Stone flew with her, landing on the floor silently. Winry half-stumbled to get it out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Accio," Lust chanted, forcing the Stone back into her hand. She paused to address the Muggle. "You're quite unique for a Muggle, girl."

"Kinda have to be," Winry snarled, walking towards her, "when pyschopaths like you want me dead."

"Oh, I see. It's self-preservation."

"Less of that, more I can't stand by when I can do something. Never sat with me."

 

Lust scoffed again. She began to enchant the Stone, her wand pointing at the young woman in front of her. Her eyes burned with purpose.

_No, not again._

_Never again._

_I promised._


	21. Finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Lust & the Aurors end.

Edward was frozen in horror as the curse flew towards Winry. He watched helplessly as she barely dodged it. However, her survival finally got him moving again.

"Expelliarmus!" he bellowed, aiming for Lust's wand. It flew out of her hand and into Winry's.

"Dick move, Elric." Lust purred. "I can still win, right?" She took a step forward.

"No, no you can't," he grinned, "Incarcerous!"

"You-" the witch started, cut off by her own yelps as she was finally restrained. Edward quickly threw the Stone to Riza. Then, he seized Lust's bounds to turn her in.

 

After Apparting to the appropiate location, he was greeted by Hughes, Roy and Riza's old military friend.

"Hey, Ed! This is Lust, I assume?" he half-beamed.

"Yes. Remember her charges?" Edward replied.

"Who could forget? Don't worry, she'll pay." They traded the witch and some more words before he left.

After returning to Liore, he was tackled into a hug by Winry. While it knocked the breath out of him, he soon returned it. He tried apologising for his frozen state, but was stopped by a tearful snort of _Not your fault._ Even Roy and Riza were holding each other, gentle pecks and everything. The silent joy was shared for a few minutes-well nearly an hour-before they decided to fix the church and leave.

 

* * *

The next day, the four offically closed the case and left the town. The older pair already had a new job to work on, while Winry chose to take her husband back for a bit. Leg check-ups and so on. As they waited for the train, they heard a familar voice calling for them.

"There you are!" Jessica panted, holding a basket in one hand.

"What's in there?" Edward asked.

"Snacks. For the ride home. And a thank-you...for saving us."

"Oh, well, thanks for the food."

"It's OK. Don't forget me next time you're here." The whistle blew. "Crap, gotta go!" She briefly pulled both into a hug, gave Winry the basket, before running off.

"Bye!" Both called out just before her mane vanished from sight. They climbed on board and opened the basket. Inside, there was indeed foid, but also a note.

* * *

_To Ed and Winry,_  
  


_Thanks for saving Liore, and your company. It was really nice to have you living here for a while, in spite of the circumstances._

 

_I'd also like to apologise(again) for helping Envy. If I could turn back time and stop myself, I would. But I can't. I know you said to forget about it, but that doesn't make it better. I still lent them a hand, and I can't take that back. Sorry._

 

_Hopefully we'll meet again, under better circumstances._

_Yours, Jess._

* * *

Eventually, they returned to Resembool. It was a much better sight now, what with the threat posed by Lust gone. Edward's first location was the cemetery. Call him childish, but he wanted to talk to his brother again. 

"Hey, Al. I did it. Had to get the Stone moved, but I did it," he started. After a pause, he went into more detail, then added, "Still missing you, by the way. Always will. But now I know you're properly resting, I don't mind it as much."

"We both are," Winry stated suddenly from behind him. "You always did get people, buddy. Now, I better get your brother on, before he gets a cold."

"I won't," Edward grumbled, "but fine. See you." He followed Winry back home, but not before they were embraced by a warm and gentle breeze.


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Sorry if this was rushed. Didn't want it to drag on, so I sped it up a bit. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not being a good Hufflepuff, am I? Next fic will be fluffier, I promise :D


End file.
